Hair pieces or facial grease components are apt to adhere to a blade portion of an electric razor, which is one of hair shaving devices. It is difficult to remove the hair pieces or facial grease components by merely cleaning the blade portion with a brush or the like. The hair pieces or facial grease components tend to leave an unpleasant smell.
In view of this, there is conventionally known an electric razor including a shaver head, a heat generation unit arranged within the shaver head for generating heat for a drying purpose and a protection member received within the shaver head for covering and protecting a blade portion, wherein the blade portion is dried by the heat generated from the heat generation unit (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-199083).
Since the heat generation unit and the protection member are built within the shaver head, however, the conventional electric razor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-199083 has a problem in that the structure thereof becomes complicated and large-sized due to the increase in the number of parts.
In recent years, a shaver cleaning and drying device is marketed independently of an electric razor. This kind of shaver cleaning and drying device has an upwardly opened cleaning space into which a blade portion of a hair shaving device is inserted upside down. The blade portion is automatically cleaned and dried within the cleaning space. However, since the shaver cleaning and drying device is adapted to clean the blade portion and then dry the same by allowing air to flow through the blade portion, various germs or bacteria adhering to a blade surface or blade holes of the blade portion are not sufficiently sterilized but are left alive. This poses a problem in that it is impossible to keep the blade portion hygienic.